Bramblestar/PR
Personality :Bramblestar is described as resolute, careful, devoted, and moral.Revealed on Haunted by his father's dark past, he is determined to prove to every cat that he is a good and loyal warrior. He has a natural gift for leadership, and a kind and caring heart. Bramblestar is always determined to do the right thing, no matter how difficult it may be. Revealed on Relationships Goldenflower :Goldenflower cares for her kits with love and affection and is very protective of them. She does not tell them who their father is, wanting them to grow up without the stain of his legacy. She wants the Clan to respect and love her kits as much as she does, especially Bramblekit, as Fireheart’s suspicion of him is obvious. Tigerstar :Bramblestar does not want to be like his father. He is a loyal ThunderClan leader, completely different from Tigerstar’s legacy. Many cats thought that he would turn out just like his father when he was a kit, but Bramblestar defied their expectations. Even though he was tempted for a little while to train with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, he ultimately doesn’t listen to his father’s ghost when he tells him to kill Firestar and take over ThunderClan. Tawnypelt :Bramblestar loves his sister, and was shocked when she left him to be with their father in ShadowClan. Even though they are in different Clans now, they still see each other often, and always welcome one another. Hawkfrost :When Bramblestar finds out that he and Hawkfrost are both sons of Tigerstar, he relates to him and trains with him and their father in the Dark Forest. Even when he is warned multiple times of Hawkfrost’s Tigerstar-like ambition, Bramblestar refuses to believe it. However, Bramblestar finally realizes Hawkfrost’s true intentions when he attempts to murder Firestar, and he kills his own brother to end his ambition. When Hawkfrost's spirit appears in the Great Battle and murders Hollyleaf, Bramblestar kills him again in revenge. Squirrelflight :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight’s relationship has gone through many changes over the course of it. At first, the two are at odds, as Bramblestar thinks Squirrelflight is an incompetent and annoying nuisance, while Squirrelflight thinks Bramblestar is an arrogant know-it-all. However, during their journey, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight begin to grow closer. They feel for each other and are thinking of becoming mates when Bramblestar discovers Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight disapproves of how often he sees Hawkfrost and begins spending time with Ashfur instead. However, Bramblestar eventually ends his connection with his half-brother and their father, and he and Squirrelflight reconcile. Since then, their relationship has gone through many ups and downs, as they are sometimes distant and disagreeable, and sometimes loving confidants. Jayfeather, Lionblaze & Hollyleaf :Bramblestar initially believes he is the trio of siblings' father, and is proud to have such cats as his kits. However, when the truth comes out that he was not, and Squirrelflight had lied to him, he feels betrayed that the kits he's raised and loved are not even his. Despite this, he still acts as a fatherly figure to both Lionblaze and Jayfeather, proving he still very much does care about them and is proud of them. He even lies to Firestar about the circumstances of Ashfur's death to protect Hollyleaf. He grieves for his adopted daughter when she is killed by Hawkfrost, and kills his half-brother to avenge Hollyleaf. :During the great storm, Bramblestar fondly remembers raising the three of them and is proud of the cats Jayfeather and Lionblaze became. Lionblaze and Jayfeather still regard Bramblestar as their true father, as he raised them and never stopped loving them. Alderheart, Sparkpelt & Juniperkit and Dandelionkit :Bramblestar is proud of Alderheart and Sparkpelt and mourns the kits he lost. He comforts Alderheart when he worries, and praises Sparkpelt for her skill in hunting and fighting. They have a good relationship as father and children. Firestar :Firestar is wary of Bramblestar when he is a kit, as his resemblance to Tigerstar unsettles him. Firestar is worried that Bramblestar will follow in his father’s paw steps, but soon learns that father and son are very different. He appoints Bramblestar as his deputy after Leafpool receives a sign from StarClan, and trusts him to lead the Clan after he is gone. :When Bramblestar becomes leader, he is stressed over whether he would be as good a leader as Firestar was. He tries to do everything as Firestar would, before he realizes that he is a different cat and that he can lead on his own. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages